


Multipack of 9

by Monexoticstrays



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Character Development, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monexoticstrays/pseuds/Monexoticstrays
Summary: Lee Felix is a young wolf who lost his parents at a young age. He gets noticed by a pack of teenage boys who ask him to join their pack. Together, Stray kids intend to find out the truth behind what happened to Felix's parents.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told this may look slightly similar to teen wolf to begin with. Just a heads up that I've never seen the show so if any details seem similar, it's totally coincidental. This is my first fic published so I hope you like it! I will also be adding more tags/ relationships as the story progresses.

"Noooo!" The anguished cries of a small boy rang through the dark underground cellar.  
A woman, no older than 25, clung to him desperately wrapping the child in her arms. 

"Tell us- Now!" The harsh voice of a masked male growled as he gripped onto another man's hair, keeping him down on his knees.  
A second, similarly masked figure stood next to him. 

The boy cried again.  
"Papa!" 

This caused the man on his knees to struggle more.  
"I'm telling you- I don't know! Do whatever you want to me, just let my wife and son go" he cried hoarsely. 

"They ain't going anywhere until you give us what we want" the second male snarled viciously. He whirled around and aimed a gun he was holding at the woman behind him. 

She sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she moved to block her boy from the men.  
"Let him go" she groaned, voice strong despite her crying.  
Her eyes fluttered up to meet her husbands, trying to convey all her feelings of sorrow and despair with one glance. 

"He doesn't know anything. If he did he would've told you by now."

The men glanced at each other, their expressions hidden by their masks.  
"Well then" the first man declared finally.  
"If you insist. But I guess that means you are now-" He paused as he lifted his gun to the dad's head.  
"-useless". 

A split second later a piercing gunshot rang through the ting cellar. 

The woman wailed, closing her eyes and covering her son. The child clung to his mum, now strangely quiet except for his occasional mutterings  
"Mama. Mama. Mummy"

The woman curled around him protectively, not knowing what to reply.  
For a brief moment, the only sounds in the room were the cries and sniffles coming from the family. 

Then came the sound of heavy footsteps. 

"We'll be ok, right mummy?"  
The boy muttered frightened, as the footsteps approached.  
"Hush, it's ok Felix, you'll be ok" his mom replied as she looked up to see the men stood over them. 

"Felix, baby, never forget that we love you and always will ok?"  
The mother hurriedly whispered.  
Her voice wavered as one of the men reached down to grab her arm. 

"No! Stop!" She screamed, frantically trying to fight him off as the other pried her son from her grasp. 

"Not my boy! Please! He's only a child! Leave him out of this!"

"Felix!" Her hysteric screams echoed around the room as she helplessly watched her son being dragged to the other side of the room. 

"Mama!" The small boy cried in return, his usually bright brown eyes now swimming in fear. 

"Let him go!" The mother growled, thrashing. Her jerky, aggressive movements almost caused her to break free. The man holding her adjusted his grip, digging his nails into her skin. This made her yelp in pain. 

"Mama! No! Mama, help me!" 

Hearing her boy's cries caused the mother to kick and thrash again. 

"It seems you are also a loose end" the man holding her muttered and shoved her to the floor. 

"But I won't tell anyone, I swear. No one would believe me anyway. I can't exactly say my family are wolves and we were attacked by wolf assassins, can I?" 

"Shut up, whelp" the man growled, lifting his gun to her head. His eyes sparkled dangerously as a bullet clicked into the gun barrel.  
"We can't take that chance, though, can we". 

"No, please, I beg you-" the female wolf's words were cut short as another sickening gunshot filled the air. On the other side of the room, the boy kicked and screamed furiously trying to break free. 

 

Felix jumped awake, cold sweat prickling down his spine. He shook his head in an attempt to clear the horrible images of his nightmare. It hurt, to have his parents deaths replayed so vividly in his mind, but he was yet to find a way to prevent them. 

The boy shakily sat up, blinking continuously. He looked down at himself to find that his hands were quivering like leaves in a storm. Taking a deep, calming breath, Felix reached for a glass of water off his bedside table. After draining the glass, the boy lay back down again, hoping to get a few more hours sleep before sunrise. 

But he couldn't forget his parents. He knew one of the reasons they were killed was probably because, like him, they were werewolves.  
That automatically meant you had enemies everywhere. But Felix wanted to know the actual reason, if there was one. 

Frowning, the wolf closed his eyes. Despite his earlier nightmares, Felix was exhausted and soon fell back into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a house viewing for a boy to move into the second room of his shared apartment. He doesn't want to meet him yet so he decides to go for a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while! I'm still trying to figure out the plot and what to include in each chapter so I tried my best to get this chapter posted so I can figure the story out better from here. I hope you like it! I will be editing it as I go along to make it better!

Bright morning sunlight came streaming in through the window and lay in rays across the sleeping form of the wolf.  
A digital alarm clock on the bedside table read 9:59 in large neon numbers. 

The silence in the room was suddenly pierced by a shrill buzzing emanating from the device, display now flashing 10:00. 

An arm erupted from a pile of blankets on the bed. The arm clumsily fumbled around until it found the switch that silenced the  
awful sound. 

When the room was silent again, the arm slid back to the now grumbling covers. 

With a woosh of fabric, Felix emerged, tired and grumpy looking, from his bed.  
The sudden woosh had dislodged a small piece of paper from the bedside table.  
Felix's half-lidded eyes followed the route of the paper as it slowly fluttered, spiralling to the floor.  
When it came to a stop, The boy was able to read the neat, curling handwriting on it. 

Felix remembered now, reading the note that said "house viewing" as a reminder of what was planned for today. 

The boy was suddenly filled with dread. He didn't want a stranger moving in. He couldn't trust anyone. It was why he'd kept moving around his whole life, never staying in the same town for more than 6 months. That way it made tracking him hard. 

Now though, he needed to get ready. Growling in annoyance, the young wolf dragged himself out of the warmth and safety of his bed. He threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans (black like his mood) and a loose white shirt. 

He paused mid-dressing as his senses alerted him to a visitor. There seemed to be someone approaching his house, coming to a stop as his front door. His keen senses allowed him to identify the person as being a middle aged male. 

Felix relaxed slightly as one whiff of the man told him that he was only a human.  
No wolf assassins. 

He huffed, assuming the man was the estate agent responsible for compromising his privacy. 

Plastering a fake smile to his face, the boy thumped down the stairs and into the hallway. 

Various locks lined the inside of the door, covering the whole length of it. You couldn't be too safe. Felix had installed them himself when he first moved in. 

Now, Felix began the process of undoing each lock. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a too-cheery looking man dressed in a dark blue suit. 

The man grinned at Felix and shifted the folder he was carrying so he could hold out his hand. 

"Good morning! My name is Mr. Kang and I'm here for the arranged house viewing" the man explained in a monotone voice that didn't match his expression. 

Felix raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok. Nice to meet you."  
He shook the man's hand quickly, not making eye contact. 

The man grinned, far too excitedly.  
"Great! The chap coming to see this place should be here soon!"

Felix groaned inwardly. He couldn't bare to sit and watch as a stranger was paraded around, possibly looking at his private possessions.  
He decided he needed to get away. 

"Do I need to stay? Coz I really have somewhere I need to go" Felix found his lips already forming the words. 

Mr. Kang looked slightly taken aback. Grin dropping from his face, the estate agent's eyes gleamed angrily. 

Sure enough the young wolf's senses told him the man's mood has changed along with his expression. 

but "no problem at all" was the only reply he gave, probably with grinded teeth.  
Felix frowned, unsure of this change but was grateful for the escape. 

"Ok I'll get going then" Felix smiled politely before walking swiftly past the now-grumpy man. 

The wolf boy didn't notice the pair of eyes staring angrily at the back of his head, expression thunderous. 

After he'd turned the street corner, Felix dropped his nonchalant mask and sagged to the ground.  
Truthfully, he was exhausted.  
The boy felt miserable and drained and didn't know what to do. 

Groaning, Felix reluctantly got to his feet. Deciding a walk might help, the boy shoved his hands in his pockets and set off down the road. 

Too tired to stay alert, Felix let his head hang low as he dragged his feet along the pavement. 

 

After what felt like an age of walking later, the boy lifted his head, swiping hair out of his eyes. Looking around, he realised now that he had somehow made his way to a hidden away (yet still fairly busy) park. 

At this time of day, as the sun reached its peak of midday, the park was bright and bustling with life.  
A kids park was just at the entrance, followed by a teen hang out area behind it. Hidden behind both of these was a large playing field ringed by sheltered benches all around the outside of it. 

Felix quickly made up his mind and pushed the squeaky gate open. As he walked through, his ears were assaulted with the noise of children screaming and parents chattering away. 

Felix carried on past the kids playground and passing the hang out area, getting a few weird looks from teenagers as he went. 

He finally reached where he'd intended to go- the field benches.  
Crossing over the dull green grass, the wolf perched himself on one of the benches closer to the park. 

The boy huffed, finally able to relax.  
It's not so bad, he thought. The sun was shining and the general chatter of people was calming. 

Letting his head fall back, the wolf closed his eyes. He really should stay aware, since a lone wolf in a public park was a vulnerable target. But somehow Felix couldn't bring himself to care right now. 

Presently, the boy began to drift off to sleep, lulled by warmth of the sun on his face. 

If anyone found the sight of a boy sleeping on a bench strange, they didn't show it. Hours passed as the wolf slept peacefully, luckily unharmed as the park emptied and the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going on holiday for two weeks on Tuesday so I won't be able to update for a while. This fic is still a work in progress so if its not as good as it could be, please bear with me! Any edits will be made asap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is alone at night and can't shake the feeling that someone or something is watching him. He also meets some interesting people along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't feel good about leaving you guys with just another kinda rubbish filler chapter for while I'm away so I wanted to get this written and posted Asap! This is where the story actually gets started properly (yay) so I hope you like it!

Leaves rustled in the park bathed in dimming twilight colours. Somewhere, a birds wings flapped furiously.  
Within the restless leaves, there came a sudden loud burst of movement as a rabbit leaped out the bushes.  
The noise awoke the still sleeping wolf, shivering from cold.  
The drowsy boy lifted his head and blinked a few times, scanning the park.  
It was now completely deserted, the field encased in shadows.  
Hearing the rustling leaves behind him, Felix jumped to his feet.  
His heart was pounding now that he was afraid of being attacked, or worse. 

The wolf immediately started half walking, half running towards the exit. His breaths came heavily, panting in fear as he crossed the park. 

He wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks, but he could've sworn he just heard breathing.  
This fright quickened his pace and thankfully it wasn't long before the boy came bursting out of the gate, into the lit streets. 

Felix stopped and leaned against the wall of a closed shop, bent over trying to calm his panicked breathing.  
After a few minutes, Felix straightened up, breath back to normal.  
Inhaling deeply, he set off walking again, now feeling slightly better. 

As he strolled casually, Felix started to take in the sights around him of the neon lights of shops and buildings.  
The indoor lighting of 24 hour convenience stores being the brightest, the cashiers inside looking half dead. 

The wolf was so busy looking around that he didn't notice two hooded figures head straight towards him. It wasn't until they were a few steps away when he noticed them. 

All his sense were immediately alerted, making his heart sink as he recognised the figures to be male wolves. 

Felix stopped walking, spinning around as both pushed past him. They whirled around to face him, one of them pulling down his hood. 

The now unhooded boy was actually surprisingly young, maybe about the same age as Felix. He has floppy brown hair, and an earring in one ear. His cheeks were slightly rounded too, unlike the other boy's. The other boy, Felix noticed, had a rather triangular chin. He had strands of black hair curling from under his hood. 

The first boy spoke.  
"It's not safe for anyone, especially a lone wolf, to be out alone at night"

His voice was unexpectedly gentle, his eyes now regarding Felix curiously. 

The second boy spoke, his voice seemingly less friendly.  
"Yeah, you don't wanna find yourself getting into trouble."

Without another word, he gave the first boy a pointed look before turning to leave. The other boy half turned, gaze still lingering on Felix. 

"Just stay safe, kid. Ok?"  
He muttered before turning to follow his friend. 

Felix was left feeling dazed and shocked. He expected them to attack him. But they seemed pretty nice?  
The boy shook his head, continuing down the street.  
Staring at his feet as he walked, Felix thought of the wolf boys.  
Who are they, and where do they live. If it's near here, he just hoped they were friendly.  
So lost in thought, the poor wolf found himself hit with yet another obstacle.  
He suddenly found himself walking into the chest of yet another male, this one seemed only slightly older than him. 

In the process of trying to move backwards, Felix stepped on a stone and his foot slid beneath him. 

Hitting the floor hard, the boy felt pain shoot up his ankle.  
He cried out and grabbed at his ankle, holding where it hurt. 

The boy he'd bumped into crouched down to look at him.  
This boy had brown curly hair, and a pair of silver rimmed glasses balancing on his nose. He smiled kindly, showing a dimple in his cheeks. 

The older boy held out a hand.  
"Here, let me help you".  
Felix was surprised for a second, as he heard the boy speak with an Aussie accent. 

When he didn't move, the Aussie reached down to help Felix to his feet. 

"Ah thanks"  
The wolf muttered as he was helped onto a nearby bench. "Sorry for bumping you"

"Ah it's ok. Though you need to be more careful, mate. Not everyone you'll meet is as nice as me" the Aussie boy laughed pleasantly, his voice soothing and kind. 

"My name is Chan" he said, grinning with bright brown eyes full of childish joy. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Felix" the wolf responded, only now thinking to check Chan's aura. Unsurprisingly, Felix discovered that he, too, was a wolf. 

"Why are you helping me?"  
Felix muttered doubtfully, narrowing his eyes. 

Chan seemed unfazed.  
"Coz it's what I do. I have a whole pack of stray wolves at home that I care for and look after".  
His eyes were wide and honest, as if asking Felix to trust him. 

Despite his inner instincts screaming at him to not trust anyone, Felix was intrigued.  
"Stray wolves? Like, lone wolves like me?"

At that, chan grinned a huge, happy grin.  
"Yeah! They're great boys"  
His eyes danced with affection when he spoke of the strays. 

Chan's grin was infectious and Felix soon found himself grinning too. 

Then Felix stopped himself, still too weary to trust anyone.  
"I'd better go"  
The boy muttered, checking on his now healed ankle.  
Good thing wolves heal fast. 

Chan's grin faded, as he stood up with Felix.  
"Ok. But stay safe alright?"

The younger wolf boy just nodded, turning to leave. 

"Wait" chan placed his hand on felix's arm, holding out a small square of paper with the other. 

"Take my card. Contact me at any time if you're in trouble or need help. Even if you just need a friend. Please feel free to call" chan smiled kindly as the other wolf tucked the card in his pocket. 

"Thanks" he muttered, turning his back on the older boy. 

"Oh! One other thing" chan giggled.  
"Have you seen two other boys around here? One with brown hair, one with black?"

Felix nodded in reply, assuming now that the two wolves he met earlier were two of Chan's 'strays'.  
"They went that way"  
He replied pointing back from where he came. 

"Thanks mate! See you around!" Chan said cheerfully, turning to leave. The older boy started to jog, maybe hoping to catch up to his friends. 

Felix shook his head and started off back in the direction of home. Despite never wanting to be near any other wolves, he found himself relaxing when he was with chan. Something about the other boy made you want to trust him immediately. At least he seemed really nice.  
Walking along the street, Felix became aware of odd noises that started coming from trees and bushes lining the streets beside him.  
The leaves appeared to be quivering, as if a creature was lurking in them.  
Felix quickened his pace, reminded of his fright earlier. Maybe it was the same creature stalking him. 

A bush ahead shook violently, a shadow seeming to move within it.  
Felix's heart was beating fast, sweat now forming in drops on his brow. 

The wolf hurried, now able to see the outline of his apartment growing nearer.  
A shadowed figure suddenly blurred past Felix, leaping between bushes. 

The boy was panicking now. He hoped he could make it home in time- 

The figure burst out of the bushes just as Felix pounded up the path to his door. 

Fumbling with keys, the quivering boy managed to unlock the door. As he whirled around to close it, he managed to get a glimpse of the form of a wolf, snarling as it neared the door. 

Felix cried out as he slammed the door, immediately fastening all the locks.  
Back in safety, the boy started to tremble, sliding down the door until he fetched up on the floor. 

Panting heavily, tears silently rolled down the wolf's cheek. He furiously swiped them away, cursing himself for being so weak. He needed to learn to stand and fight, not run like a coward. 

The boy shakily got to his feet.  
He decided he'd had enough for one night, and needed the warmth and safety of his bed. 

Felix trembled up the stairs and towards his bedroom, glancing for a second at the still empty second room. He hoped it stayed empty. 

Huffing, he stepped into his room, not bothering to turn the light on. Felix threw his clothes off before closing his door and sliding gratefully under his bed covers. 

Felix gave a low growl as he yawned, already knowing no matter what happened, he'll manage to be asleep in seconds.  
Sure enough, as soon as his eyes fluttered shut, the boy fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix feels uncomfortable about a new arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this update took so long! unfortunately im now having troubles at home so updates may be slower. im so sorry about this but ill try my best.

Pale colours streaked the sky as dawn fell in the early morning hours. A single eyelid fluttered as Felix slept peacefully. 

A deep frown creased in the wolf's forehead as a sudden loud bang downstairs disrupted his dreaming. Slowly, crescents of brown showed as his eyelids slid open. Sitting up, Felix blinked sleepily as he stared, confused.  
Another crash shuddered through the apartment, alerting Felix to the intruder.  
The wolf immediately jumped to his feet, instantly wide awake.

Careful not to make noise, Felix crept towards his door and opened it slowly. He didn't want the intruder to know of his movements.

The wolf stealthily crept down the hallway, towards the stairs. As he got closer, he focused his senses on analysing the intruder. Felix's eyes narrowed as he identified the intruder as male.  
Placing a slightly quivering hand on the banister, Felix slowly set his foot down on the top step. His heart started thumping violently in apprehension. 

Felix's nose twitched as more shuffling was heard from the male walking into the living room.  
The wolf paused.

A deeper crease formed in the young boy's forhead as his ears strained to pick up any noises. Felix's expression turned to one of confusion as he heard something he didn't expect. Strangely, the intruder seemed to be softly whistling a tune.

Shaking his head, the wolf relaxed slightly as his senses told him the male was only human. He could easily beat this man in a fight if he needed to. Safe in this knowledge, the wolf picked up his pace and siftly descended down the rest of the steps. 

Felix suddenly stopped, frozen on the bottom step as his eyes widened in shock.  
The sight that met him was stacks of boxes and bags haphazardly strewn around the living room. He dimly realised the human boy had already exited out the back door in the kitchen.

That was when the dawning realization hit.  
The second bedroom upstairs had been empty for as long as he could remember. Now, it seems, his landlord had found him a new housemate. A forewarning would've been nice. 

Felix turned towards the kitchen, now angry.  
He strode into the small room and stood in the doorway, staring at the back door. His mood darkened considerably as he sensed the human walking up the outside pathway, towards the kitchen. 

The other boy halted in his tracks as he was met with a very thunderous looking Felix. 

"Oh, uh hi!" The boy attempted a bright greeting, only to be rewarded with an ice cold glare. 

"I'm Changkyun, the landlord told me you were very-"  
the boy paused, aware of the wolf's murderous expression. 

"-solitary. He said you always keep to yourself-"

"ENOUGH" Felix cut Changkyun off as he thumped his fist on the wall.

"Don't even try to pretend we're already best buddies. You think i want you here?!" The boy's rage exploded, a low growl now emanating from his throat. 

Changkyun seemed alarmed at this outburst, stepping back slightly. "I-I'm s-sorry. I assumed the landlord had told you-"

"I said enough! I do not want to talk to you, or see you"  
The wolf continued to growl feircly, shooting a warning glance at the other boy. Changkyun's expression turned to one of incredulity at his growls.

"A-are you, growling at me? What are you, an animal?!" Changkyun shot aggressively, temper rising.

Felix stepped back in shock at the unexpected comment. His guard immediately shot up, suspicions rising.

The wolf glared. He ignored the comment, deciding the best choice may be to lay low for now. At least, until he figures out if changkyun knows anything about him.  
"Just stay away from me" Felix shot coldly, turning his back.

"Thanks for the warm welcome" He heard sarcastically shot at him as he stormed angrily back upstairs. 

Slamming his door, Felix threw himself on his bed, wrapping himself in the familiar scent of his bed sheets. What was he gonna do now? He no longer had any privacy at home. It may be just a matter of time now, until his parent's murderers track him down.

The boy sighed in frustration.  
He turned over and stared at his bedroom ceiling blankly. Unsure of what to do, Felix decided a shower might help clear his head.  
Grabbing some clean clothes, he padded into the bathroom opposite his room. 

For the first time since he'd moved in, felix locked the bathroom door, not wanting the human to walk in on him.  
The cool, refreshing spray of the shower helped the boy relax and think properly. 

If he thought about it, the thugs he was running from hadn't actually shown any signs of pursuing him, so maybe he had time. But it's better to stay alert, just in case. What he needed was contacts or friends to help him. He couldn't trust anyone, but it's still wise to have people who can help you in an emergency. 

The wolf frowned. Maybe keeping to himself, in hiding all these years handn't done much good. He didn't know where to start looking for people, who to call-

Suddenly Felix's eyes widened in realisation, his heart beating excitedly as he thought back to yesterday. He could still hear the older wolf's voice in his ears, kind chocolatey brown eyes full of concern.  
What was his name again? Chan?

Felix immediately started fumbling with the buttons, turning the shower off. Sliding out, the boy fell, still dripping water, onto his knees and rumaged around in his jeans pockets.  
Thank god he'd just thrown on the same jeans earlier.

After a minute of searching around the denim, the wolf produced a now tattered but still readable business card. 

"Chris 'Chan' Bang, Stray wolf pack leader" was printed in a fancy font, contact details also listed below.

A grin spread on the boy's face, hope blooming in his chest.  
Remembering that he was still unclothed, Felix hastily dried himself with a towel before sqeezing into his clean clothes.

Eager to call the older wolf, Felix unlocked the door and dashed into his own room, scrambling for his mobile phone. He didn't want any eaves-droppers either so he locked his room door.

Heart beating nervously, Felix dialed the numbers on the card into his phone.  
His hands were shaking as he pressed the call button. The wolf waited with an indrawn breath as the ringing tone sounded.

It took a few rings until the phone was answered. A familiar male voice with a strong aussie accent crackled over the line.  
"Hello? Bang Chan of Wolf Gardens speaking. How may I help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have some free time now so ill try write the next chapter so i can get it posted asap! so please hang in there, i am making progress slowly but surely! thanks for your patience! stay amazing, STAYs! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Chan come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some great ideas and plot twists etc but i just wont be able to update this fic for a while now. im so sorry if you enjoy this fic and want to see where it goes. i will return to update this at some point! i just cant write right now but i'll be back! so im leaving you now with what i wrote of chapter 5 back when i wrote chapter 4. stay beautiful, i love you all!

"Hello, Bang Chan of Wolf Gardens speaking. How may i help?"

Felix's palms started sweating, nervous now that he's speaking to the older wolf.  
"H-hey, u-uh Chan hyung? it's Felix here"  
Felix stuttered, tripping over his words.  
"I'm not sure if you remember me, we met yesterday when-"

His words were cut off by Chan's excited screech.  
"Felix!! OMG, I'm so glad you called! I hoped you would!"

Felix momentarily held the phone away from his ear while Chan's screeches subsided. When he was done, Felix couldn't help but chuckle.  
"I didn't know i was so popular"

"Of course you are! The whole group have been wanting to meet you!"

Felix frowned, still feeling slightly doubtful.  
"I doubt that"

Chan huffed in reply.  
"Well, why don't you come down here and see for yourself?"  
The younger wolf shuffled on his bed. He glanced at the door, paranoid. 

"Well I kinda have a situation." He frowned.  
"But first, what's with the 'Wolf Garden' thing?"

On the other end of the phone, Felix heard Chan laughing.  
"That's our cover for if any humans call. We run a chinese takeaway"  
The young boy smirked, imagining Chan delivering chinese food to humans. 

"And what's your situation?" The aussie asked.  
Felix inhaled a deep breath. He spoke low so he couldn't be overheard.

"All my life i've been on the run from the people who killed my parents. I've always stayed on my own so they couldn't track me. And now I have a new housemate and I don't know if he's a threat or if he knows anything-"

Chan cut off his rant.  
"Hold on, slow down. Has he done anything to make you doubt him?"  
Felix sighed.  
"No, i just growled at him"  
At that moment, he could've sworn he heard the older boy snigger.

"Well at least talk to him. Not everyone is out to get you. He may be just a normal guy and not know a thing."  
Felix shrugged at his words, then remembered Chan couldn't see him.  
"I don't know"

"Of course you don't. But we're here for you if you need a group of friends. You know, just in case things get messy".  
The young wolf smiled. Maybe there were some good people in the world after all. 

Chan spoke again.  
"So what do you say? give the new guy a chance and come down here and meet the kids. We can give you help and protection here."

"Ok ok, fine" Felix grinned and rolled his eyes.  
"I gotta go"

"Ok. I'll text you to arrange to meet. Be a good wolf, no biting!" Chan chuckled. Felix gave a half hearted laugh. Chan noticed his lack of enthusiasm.  
"Hey, don't sound so awkward. I was joking"

The younger boy huffed.  
"Ah, ok. Well, talk later then"

"Will do. Bye!" Chan ended the call.

The young wolf paused deep in thought, looking at his now silent phone. Shrugging, he slid the small device into his trouser pocket.

He supposed he needed to get over his trust issues at some point, but he had a bad feeling about Changkyun.  
But, remembering his promise to Chan, Felix thought he should find the human and apologize.

Before he could move, the phone in his pocket bleeped. The young wolf rolled his eyes and huffed deeply. He removed his phone once again from his tight jeans pocket.

Squinting at the glowing screen, Felix opened the notification to see a text from Chan. It read "At 12:00 am meet me at the old abandoned docks".

The wolf paused, then shrugged. He supposed he could trust Chan after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> farewell dear readers! i hope people can enjoy my work but life happens so idk when i'll be back. hopefully soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tries to talk to Changkyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, im back! I hope you haven't missed me too much haha anyway i thought I'd post a chapter for y'all since its been a while. Enjoy!

Felix nodded to himself, finally making up his mind. After considering Chan's advice, Felix jumped up from where he was perched on his bed and flung his door open.  
The wolf paused, momentarily seeing if he could sense where the human boy was. 

Crinkling his nose, felix frowned.  
Strangely, he could find no trace of the other boy. Felix shrugged it off and headed downstairs, towards the front room.  
The wooden steps creaked under his feet as he slowly crept further down. He stopped on the bottom step, eyes furtively scanning the room. Finding it empty, he stepped away from the stairs. 

The living room he had entered was sparsely decorated with simple wooden furniture and a cream fabric sofa. The furniture was all centered, facing a low wooden table in the middle of the floor. The table was sat on a black and white patterned rug. Matching curtains fluttered over the slightly opened window. The boy passed all these barely sparing them a glance as he continued on his way through the room, into the connecting kitchen.

This room was decorated similarly to the living room, all blacks, whites and wood. As tasteful as it was, this room also showed no signs of the wolf's new roomate. Felix paused in the doorway, thinking hard. He thought he would've heard if the human had left, having excellent hearing and all. 

He shrugged, assuming he had just not noticed the other boy leave. He decided to talk to Changkyun later, when he got back. 

Letting out a deep sigh, the wolf turned to go back upstairs. A few noisy steps later and the boy was back where he'd started, outside his room door. 

Felix stopped, hand on his door handle. Despite wanting to give the human another chance, the wolf still had an uneasy feeling about him. Felix shifted to the side slightly, eyes now locked on the other boy's room door. There was no harm in taking a quick peek right? 

Before he could change his mind, felix shuffled over to the door. He raised a hand, knocking loudly in case the boy was inside. When he was sure Changkyun wouldn't appear, felix gripped the handle and pushed the door open. 

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, a sign that he was more nervous than he dared to admit. He cautiously crept into the room, eyes scanning the area for anything suspicious looking. 

Most of the boy's belongings were still packed in boxes, contents spilling out onto the floor. The only thing that was neat was the bed, carefully made with plain white sheets. 

Felix had barely taken a few steps when he heard a slight noise behind him. Panicked, he whirled around, senses on high alert. 

"why are you in my room?"  
Changkyun was stood in the doorway, expression thunderous. He glanced around his room before returning his gaze to felix. 

Felix frowned. How had he not sensed Changkyun? He sighed inwardly, blaming his lack of attention on exhaustion. 

"I was looking for you" He replied, noting the look of disbelief and suspicion on the other boy's face. Felix continued. 

"I wanted to apologise for earlier. I guess i just don't take well to new people". 

Changkyun's face widened into a grin.  
"Ah don't worry about it buddy. Trust me, ive met worse people"  
His eyes sparkled mischievously and for a second felix wondered who these 'worse people' are that Changkyun knew. 

Changkyun shrugged.  
"just forget it, alright"  
He moved away from the door and strolled over to a desk in the corner of the room. The boy dropped into the chair there and turned his back to felix, opening a book laid on the desk. 

"Now i have work to do so... "  
He trailed off, proceeding to read the book.  
Felix took that as a sign to leave and turned towards the door. 

" Please close it behind you" he heard Changkyun call behind him. Stepping out of the room, felix heard a soft click as he shut the door. 

Just as the wolf was about to turn away, he picked up a faint sense of suspicion and resentment. That was when he realised- he could sense Changkyun again. That's odd. 

Shaking his head, felix checked the time on his phone. Almost 3pm. In process of glancing at his phone screen, he noticed the earlier message from Chan still displayed. 

He had approximately 9 hours until their meeting at midnight. Plenty of time for him to get some food and rest. He needed to regain some energy; who knew what might happen tonight. Just thinking about it made him shiver with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a bit shorter than other chapters but it was just a filler really leading up to the midnight meeting. I'll try not to leave it too long until the next chapter but i make no promises :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes alone late at night to meet Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry that ive been gone so long. i have been so busy with uni, home and work that i never have any time to write anymore. but i do love this fic and you guys so i promise to update whenever i get free time!

Felix jumped awake, his restless slumber interrupted by the shrill of his alarm.

He groggily slung out an arm to silence the shriek before turning back to bury his face in the bed covers. He still felt exhausted, a feeling that never went away, no matter how much he slept.  
The constant nightmares didn't help either. Sighing, the boy pushed himself off the bed, searching for clothes.  
Without bothering to shower, Felix threw on some clean clothes and snatched his phone up from where it laid on the bedside table. The screen blinked up at him, showing him the time - 11:30pm. 

Just enough time. 

Felix grabbed his coat off its hook and shoved his arms through the sleeves. He checked to make sure he had his keys before leaving, slamming the door behind him.  
The wolf thundered down the rickety staircase and into the dimly lit living room. There, he was only somewhat surprised to see Changkyun curled up on the sofa, TV remote in hand.  
The human boy swivelled his head around at the sound of Felix's entrance.

“Oh, hey” the boy muttered, sitting up.

“Hi” Felix replied quietly. 

“On your way out somewhere?” Changkyun eyed the wolf’s outdoor attire and noticed the keys dangling from his fingers. 

“Umm, yeah, going to see a friend” Felix shifted uncomfortably, not making eye contact.  
It wasn't exactly a lie.

“At this time?” he could hear the doubt in the tone of the human’s voice. 

Felix frowned.  
“I need to go” he started towards the front door. “I don't wanna keep him waiting” 

He thought he heard a faint mumbled reply but he was out the door before he could hear what it was. The second he stepped outside, the young wolf instantly felt the cold, sharp wind tear through his clothes.  
He hugged his fluffy winter coat closer around himself, shivering. Normally, wolves didn't feel the cold much but tonight’s weather was harsh, making Felix wish for his warm bed.  
He glanced at his phone screen, noticing the time was now 11:50pm. 

The boy cursed. 

He probably should've left sooner. Felix hurried along the deserted street, quickening his pace. It only took a few minutes until he turned a corner and saw the old docks looming ahead.  
Not far now. As he got closer, Felix caught a whiff of wolf on the strong wind.  
‘Chan must already have arrived’ he thought. 

A few more minutes of shivering and panting later and the boy approached the docks. A high chain-link fence rose up above him, warning off intruders. His dark eyes scanned the area, looking for a way in.  
It didn't help that the wind kept blowing ginger strands of his hair in his face, obscuring his vision. Pushing it back impatiently, the boy carefully curled his fingers around the gaps in the cold metal fence. He sucked in a lungful of icy air.  
Bracing himself, the wolf pulled. Slowly, under the strain, the links in the fence started to give way. Pulling harder, the metal finally fell back with a loud shriek. The jagged edges had broken unevenly, cutting into Felix's palms.  
He pulled back, hissing in pain. 

Bright red beads of blood swelled up, rolling down his hand and onto the ground. Felix shook his hand. Thanks to his speedy healing ability, the shallow cut has already started to close up. The wolf turned his attention back to the fence, knowing that in a few minutes the cut would be gone. He inspected the hole he had made, deciding it was just about big enough for him to squeeze through. Hoisting himself up, Felix wiggled through the gap and out into the other side of the fence.  
Now he was in the docks, he could see his surroundings properly. Stacks upon stacks of old, rusty shipping containers were piled up as far as even Felix's wolf vision could see. 

The wolf strolled up to the nearest one, running a hand across the metal.

Flaking rust and paint fell off the side of the container. They had clearly been here a while. Felix stepped away, looking around. The entire dock was swathed in shadows, so thick even a wolf’s vision was useless. Felix made his way creeping down rows of containers. All his senses were on high alert, trying to see if he could make out any discernible sounds. The boy frowned, unsure where he was supposed to meet Chan. He had thought he might have seen him by now. Then again, the docks were quite big. He found he had now emerged into a clear space between rows, a gas lamp hung haphazardly providing a small amount of light.  
Now he was out in the open, Felix felt exposed. Before he could move back, his ears picked up a tiny sound- a scuffle. 

The wolf’s head swirled, frantically looking for the source of the sound. He peered into shadows made by a nearby container. He thought he’d saw a flicker of movement. He edged forward ever so slightly. Suddenly, a large shape burst from the shadows and slammed into him, knocking him to the floor.

Felix banged his head painfully on the ground, his vision swimming.  
It only took Felix's brain a split second to recognise the shape as a large wolf.  
As his vision cleared, the boy realised the wolf had its mouth open slightly, teeth bared as it panted. 

Felix started struggling, trying to free himself from the weight of the wolf. Oddly, the creature didn't seem inclined to attack, instead letting Felix shove it aside. The boy stood up and backed off slightly, staring at the wolf curiously.  
“Who are you?” 

The wolf cocked its head slightly. Felix could've sworn the animal was grinning at him. The boy continued staring, until realisation started to dawn on him. The wolf isn't attacking. If anything it seems friendly…

”Chan hyung?” he muttered “is it you?”  
At this, the wolf definitely appeared to be laughing, making strange huffing noises. As Felix watched, the wolf started to transform, fur becoming skin.  
A few seconds later, where the wolf had been, now stood Chan, laughing hysterically. 

Felix’s face crumpled in annoyance.  
“You scared me!” he crossed his arms sulkily. 

Chan’s laughing slowly subsided, enough for him to speak  
“ ‘is it you?’ “ he mocked the younger boy “you should've seen your face!” 

Chan's bright brown eyes sparkled with amusement. He was dressed quite casually, wearing only a plain black sweater and black jeans.  
He probably had naturally black hair like Felix, but also like Felix he had dyed it a different colour. Chan’s hair was blonde, now wildly tangled by the strong wind. 

“Yeah yeah, laugh all you like” the younger wolf replied and though his tone sounded harsh, he was also grinning. After his laughter had subsided, Chan regarded Felix thoughtfully. 

“It's good to see you again. How's the roommate?” 

Felix shrugged nonchalantly  
“eh”

Chan raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, you know” the boy gestured “he’s weird. He was up watching TV when i left”. 

“People are allowed to watch TV, Felix” 

“yeah...but i don't trust him” 

The older boy rolled his eyes.  
“Coz he watches TV?” 

Felix huffed and shook his head.  
“ i give up. Why did you want me to meet you again?” 

Instead of answering, Chan grinned and set off, motioning for the other boy to follow. As he was led away, Felix noticed Chan had started talking again.  
“You wanna meet the other right?” 

“others?” 

The older nodded, expression fond.  
“Our strays, i'm sure they’ll like you” he continued, not waiting for a reply “they're great! All of them; Woojin, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin! And me and you, that makes 8!”  
The older wolf’s eyes glittered as if talking about the group was something he enjoyed. He fell silent as he led Felix towards a hidden away stack of containers.  
They were in a corner of the docks that was concealed from the rest of it, covered by a steel wall. As they approached the containers, Felix noticed they seemed newer, with no peeling paint or rust.  
It was almost as if they had been put here recently. 

He glanced over at Chan, who flashed him a quick grin before disappearing through a tiny gap in the bottom of the stack. The boy paused for only a second before following the older.  
As he emerged on the other side, Felix noticed the other wolf was waiting for him, crouched in front of a small steel door. The door had a cog in the centre, which served as the handle. Chan placed his hands on the spokes of the cog and pulled, feeling it start to turn. The door was heaved open as the lock opened, revealing nothing but darkness.  
The young boy shivered involuntarily. 

“Don't worry, we have heating” Chan grinned, misunderstanding his shiver as coldness. The wolf then turned and threw himself forward, into the darkness. 

“Chan-hyung?” 

“its ok, i'm here” he heard the faint reply. Deciding it must be safe, the younger wolf also plunged into the darkness.

He heard a slam as the door seemed to close itself, and then there was light. The sudden, sharp light hurt Felix's eyes, causing him to blink rapidly. Once his eyes had adjusted, he noticed he was now in what appeared to be a small entryway.  
A coat rack stood in one corner, coats of all kinds slung carelessly over it. Pairs of shoes had also been scattered all across the floor. The older wolf had already opened the main door - oddly a normal front door - and was holding it, waiting for Felix. 

“Hurry up, hurry up, you're gonna let the heat out” Chan jittered. Felix raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he scurried inside, the door sliding shut. 

“Welcome to our home” Chan pronounced proudly as he sauntered into the middle of the room.  
Felix gazed around, taking in the interior. The room was fairly large and sparsely decorated and the walls were quite bare, with only pieces of faded blue wallpaper hastily pasted up. There was a large brown rug in the centre of the room, where there sat a low table and a couch. A TV sat on a cabinet on the other side of the table, opposite the couch. The TV was on and a group of young boys were all huddled together on the sofa. 

Chan noticed the unimpressed look on Felix’s face and laughed.  
“It's not exactly the prettiest, but it’s home”. 

4 heads swung around simultaneously as Chan and Felix caught the attention of the other boys.  
Chan looked over at them and waved cheerfully. Felix watched curiously as the four boys untangled themselves from each other, falling off the sofa noisily. Finally free, the boys ambled over. They regarded Felix openly as the older wolf introduced them. 

“This is hyunjin”  
Chan gestured to the first boy, who appeared to be the tallest out of the four.  
He had messy black hair, pushed to the side and long chain earrings with a cross at the end. His clothes were simple, black t-shirt and ripped jeans.

Hyunjin grinned at the mention of his name.  
“Nice to meet you” 

Hyunjin's voice was soft, almost musical. Felix nodded in reply, before his gaze moved to the next boy. 

“This is Changbin” 

Felix frowned and couldn't help but feel like changbin seemed familiar. He had long dark hair and an intense stare. That stare felix thought he’d seen before… 

As if he could read the younger boy's mind, Chan indicated the boy stood next to him.  
“You’ve met Changbin and Jisung before”

This boy- jisung - had light blonde hair, similar to Chan's and wore the same dangling earrings as hyunjin. Though unlike changbin, jisung's expression was open and joyful.  
Now Felix remembered - the night he’d first met Chan. He had bumped into changbin and jisung on the same night. That explained the feeling of familiarity. 

“Hey, good to see you again!” jisung chirped brightly. 

“Yeah, you too” Felix replied quietly.

“This here is our adorable maknae, seungmin” Chan patted the small boy’s shoulder. 

He grinned cutely, lifting a hand in a small wave.  
“Hello!” 

“Hello seungmin” Felix's gaze took in all four boys.  
Each seemed so different yet so completely comfortable and trusting with each other. They looked like a family. “Its good to meet you all”. 

Jisung suddenly grinned and looked at Chan  
“Hey! He’s Aussie like you!” Both boys laughed and Chan nodded. 

He turned to Felix. “We have two other members, woojin and minho, but they’re away on a pack mission at the moment you’ll meet them when they get back. For now, i have to put up with these idiots” Chan shot them a mocking glare and jisung punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
Looking at the companionship and ease between the other wolves, Felix couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy, like everything would be ok. They were all laughing now, something about jisung being over dramatic. He still didn’t trust anyone completely, but maybe he wouldn't be so alone, now he has this group of strays as his new friends. For the first time in a long time, Felix allowed himself to feel a slight flicker of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls be patient! i am still writing, slowly. stay awesome <3 If you're wondering why seungmin is the 'maknae' and why jeongin isn't there, well, you'll find out later ;) hang in there, ill try to make the next update not too long :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd hate to think this fic isn't as good as it could be so if you have any comments or suggestions for improvements please feel free to let me know! You can contact me on my Instagram @monexoticstrays :)


End file.
